The Decision
by KlumsyKat
Summary: Sam has been chosen by Voldemort to become his wife, but she later falls for a young Sirius Black, who will she choose?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. The lovely J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters, and Maddie (Inomonanimalcrackers) own Sam Walcott. Also, I have Maddie's (Inomonanimalcrackers) permission to create spin off, or another version, of her story Picking Pathways. I have her permission, and she knows I'm doing this and it was her idea. Check her out :)  
**

It was dark. Nighttime, complete, utter darkness, all was still, there was no noise only my padded footsteps. With a noise overhead, a bat came down, nearly missing my head. I shivered, and pulled my cloak around me, wishing this could take place in the morning, or any other time but now. I hurried onward, rushing through a maze of trees that I knew like the back of my hand. Turning the final corner, I was greeted by the sight of a breathtaking white marble castle. Vines curled up the huge walls, giving the place an eerie look. I shivered, knowing whom I was about to meet with, but not knowing what was going to happen. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door 5 times, my special knock, and let myself in.

"Tom?" I called out, not knowing where he was.

I head his voice hissing, "I'm down in the dining hall my precious, please, do hurry up, I have something important to talk to you about".

My pulse quickened, and I almost sprinted down the halls, hurrying towards that voice I knew so well. I stopped down the hall from the room, to regain my composer. I patted my hair, and straightened my green silk dress and took a deep breath as I began to walk forward again. Confidently, I stepped into the room and stopped. Tom stood up and took me hand and kissed it. I preformed a small, simple curtsey, and mumbled, my Lord.

As I stood up, he led me by the hand to the table, filled with men of varying importance. I was to be seated at his left; my father was already at his place at Tom's right.

"May I introduce the lady of the evening, Ms. Samantha Walcott?" He said.

I stood up, nodded my head to acknowledge him, and then sat down, with my cheeks a rosy pink. He leaded over and whispered into my ear, "You look stunning tonight miss. I am glad to be sitting next to such a fine young lady this fine summer evening." I blushed even harder, and tried to ignore the "you look absolutely adorable when you blush" that was coyly purred under his breath.

I sat there thinking, knowing that he was announcing dinner, but not listening. What could this mean? Why is he treating me this way? I must have been in such deep thought that I didn't notice Tom tapping me on the shoulder, so I jumped slightly.

"Daughter, you look flushed, are you alright?" My father was clearly worried. Oh no, this is not what I wanted, not tonight, of all nights! I could not be mistaken for being ill I could not! I gulped "I'm quite alright father. Maybe a glass of water before dinner, and I'll go step outside for some air." I hoped the trembling in my voice wasn't present.

"That sounds alright, shall I have someone accompany you to outside...?" He trailed off, not finishing his sentence. I'm sure what he wanted to say, and I'm not sure if I want to know. "I'd be glad to..." Tom started to say, however father shot him a warning look. "Er, I'd be glad to have young Mr. Black escort you outside. Sirius, this way if you please."

A dashing young man in a suit came up to me. "Miss Walcott, if you please." We linked arms, and I was escorted out. The door was left open, and I heard mumbling and laughing. I was very confused. Nonetheless, Sirius led me outside. "Miss-" he began, but I interrupted him. "Sorry for the interruption sir, but I really only need a minute out here. Say, you look familiar."

"As do you Miss Sam," he began with a grin, "and I wonder why, seeing where're in Gryffindor together. We have been for 5 years, how could you have forgotten?" Sirius inquired.

With a smile I said, "Oh, I know who you are. I've seen you around, Mr. Troublemaker. You're always in detention with your buddies," I finished with a laugh.

His grin seemed to take up his whole face as he responded, "And you must always be in the library."

"It's true," I said. "I try to stay away from everybody. Hopefully they wouldn't look hard enough to realize that I don't look anything like the other Gryffindors. Then maybe they wouldn't try to guess my history... "

What I said was true. I _was_ different. I stand a little shy of five foot four. I am slim, and have prominent facial features. My nose is small and slightly pointed, I have high arched eyebrows, and my eyes are a deep emerald green. My dark brown hair falls in ringlets down to the middle of my back. I am pale. I look different than my fellow classmates. I hate it.

Sirius gave a grim smile. "You and me both kid. However, the Blacks have been in Slytherin for years. I'm proud to be different. I like it. But with you..." He trailed off and bowed. "Father. We were just on our way inside. Miss Walcott is feeling much better."

Mr. Black seemed impatient. "Dinner is on the table. Please, do come on in."

I curtsied. "Of course Sir, we'll be right there. I apologize for any inconvenience." I curtsied again.

Orion's face softened. "Miss Walcott, you have quite an effect on people. I can see why you're being chosen-" He stopped suddenly. "I've said to much. We're waiting for you." He turned on his heel and went inside.

Sirius looked confused. "I wonder what that was all about." Suddenly he grinned. "Miss Walcott, may I escort you inside? Our dinner awaits."

I grinned. "Or course Mr. Black. How dreadful it would be to be late." I linked arms with him. We both burst into a fit of giggles. As we walked in, we composed ourselves. I breathed into his ear, "Now, not a word of what happened outside, okay? Father's sensitive about my house."

Sirius laughed and said "Alright." He brought me to my seat, pulled out my chair for me, and went back to his seat in between his mother and father. I felt a pang of jealousy, for he had his mother and I did not. I do not know how she died, father won't tell me. I noticed a wine glass with ice water in front of me. Even though I felt better, I took a sip to be polite.

Tom stood up, "Now that we have everyone with us, let us eat!" He finished with a smile, and sat down. A buzz of conversation filled my ears. I filled my plate with an assortment of food. I picked up my fork and began to eat.

Soon enough everyone had finished eating. Tom clapped his hands twice, summoning his house elf, Sara. "Please go get the dessert from the kitchen. When you've done that, please bring in the pile of presents." Sara went off to do that. She came back carrying a towering 3-layer cake, iced in green with silver decals. Tom stood up, and said, "As you may or may not know, tonight is Samantha's birthday. I figured we'd celebrate her 16th birthday with a bit of a party." I blushed. He cut the cake and passed it around to everyone. We ate it in silence.

Sara placed a small pile of presents by my side. I opened the first one, which was wrapped in gold paper. It was a silver lion on a chain from Sirius. I looked up at him, surprised to find him looking at me shyly and blushing. "I combined Slytherin and Gryffindor in one necklace for you" he said. I grinned. "It's perfect, I love it!"

"The cake was from Mr. and Mrs. Black and I," my father said. A small square package clumsily wrapped in green was next. It was a picture frame with a photo of Sara and I. I hugged the small elf. She had always been fond of me. The last one was a small, green velvet box with a silver bow on top. I opened it up and found a silver ring set with green emeralds. The room suddenly went quite, you could hear a pin drop.

"I thought the green would match your eyes" Tom murmured. He stood up and began to speak. "You all know of my plans to rise to power, how I plan to rid the world of muggles and mudbloods. I have decided that it would be wise to have a wife, a wife who is suitable to produce a fine heir to the throne. With the beauty passed down from your mother, you brains that have made you top of you class and a prefect, and your bravery, which allows you to stand here in front of us all as a Gryffindor has led me to choose you. Samantha, will you marry me?"

My eyes widened. It all made sense now. I looked around the room. My father looked proud and the Blacks were smiling, except for Sirius. He was frowning, and his fists were clenched. I saw a tear splash onto the table as he got up and ran out of the room. I looked back at Tom, his face unreadable.

I was unable to speak, I felt dizzy. I took a deep breath.

"Well Samantha, what do you have to say?" I heard my father say before my world blacked out and I fainted.

**Review please, and then you'll get cookies. **

**xoxo**


End file.
